poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
One Stormy night/The story begins
Here's how the story begins in Diesel City Adventure: The Search for The Cartoon Flamers' instruments. veiw Canterlot castle as a rainstorm is happening, the camera then zooms in as thunder crashes. Inside, we see Spongebob, Blackie, The Human 5, Brian, Peter, and the Guys are watching TV, then we veiw the foals laying on the floor looking very tired and have red noses, in which they have caugh the cold. Nyx: sneezes (sounding sick) I knew we shouldn't of played in the rain the other day. Brian: Well that's what happens when you do. Yuna: sick Well, thanks for sticking with us as we get better. It's no fun to be on our own. Human Fluttershy: Yuna's mane Your welcome Announcer: We now return to "Jurassic World". World is playing on TV Zach: (on TV) Quick go! Indominus Rex comes out of the trees Grey: (on TV) Oh, crap! the power turns off! Everyone: Ah! Peter: Oh, man! It was almost just getting towards the part where the Pteranodon's escape. Brian: Peter, you saw this movie about 3 times. Skyla: (sneezes) sick Oh, I hate being stuck inside the house all day! And now we don't have any TV! Now what do we do? Snowdrop: (sounding sick) I wish Zoe was here, then she could sing a song for us. Peter: I have a song, Snowdrop? Snowdrop: Really? Peter: Yeah. in rhyme Peter: Just gather 'round and I'll elucidate what goes on outside when it gets late. Long past midnight, ghosts, and banshees get together for their nightly jamborees. '' ''There's things with horns and saucer eyes some with fangs about this size. Speech Quagmire: Some are shorth & fat. Cleveland: And some are tall &thin. Joe: And some don't even bother to wear their skin. in rhyme Peter: I'm telling you, Snowdrop, it's a frightful sight, see what goes on Halloween night. When spooks have a midnight jamboree, they break it up with fiendish glee. Now, ghosts are bad, but the one that's cursed is the Headless Horseman, he's the worst. The guys: That's right, he's a fright on Halloween night. Peter: When he goes a-joggin' cross the land, holdin' his noggin', in his hand, demons take one look, and groan, and hit the road for parts unknown. The guys: Beware, take care, he rides alone. Peter: Now, there's no spook like the spook who's spurned. The guys: They don't like him, and he's really burned. Peter: He swears to the longest day he's dead, All: he'll show them that he can get ahead Peter: Now, they say he's tired of his flamin' top, and he's got a yen to make a swap. And so he rides one night each year, to find a head in Hollow here. Joe: Now, he likes them little, he likes them big. Quagmire: Part in the middle, or a wig. Cleveland: Black or white, or even red. Peter: The Headless Horseman needs a head. All: With a hip-hip and a clippety clop, he's out looking for a top to chop. Peter: So don't stop to figure out a plan, All: you can't reason with a headless man. in rhyme Peter: Now, if you doubt this tale is so, I met that spook just a year ago. Now, I didn't stop for a second look, but headed for the bridge that spans the brook. For, once you cross that bridge, my friend. The guys: The ghost is through, his power ends. Peter: So, when you're riding home tonight, make for the bridge with all your might. He'll be down in the Hollow there. He needs your head. Look out! Beware! Quagmire: With a hip-hip and a clippety clop, Cleveland: He's out looking for a head to swap. All: So, don't try to figure out a plan, you can't reason with a HEADLESS MAN!!!!!! Human Fluttershy: him Don't scare her! Yuna: sick Do we have an option B for entertainment? Blackie: Not to worry, I'm here and I've got just the thing! Human Rainbow: What's that? Blackie: A story. Nyx: sick Ooh! Is it a Star Wars one? Or an Indiana Jones one? Jurassic Park? Lord of the Rings? The Hobbit? Or a..a..a.. ACHOO!! Blackie: Not exactally, this is anew kind of story. One unique from others and Pablo is the main hero in it. Human Rainbow: and then falls to the ground laughing and the guys start luaghing Cleveland: Yeah, right! Quagmire: That blue penguin who has panic attacks? Peter: How could he even be a main hero if he panic attack prone?! Yuna: sick Hey! Pablo might have panic attacks, but he's quite a good friend! Skyla: sick Besides, he's often by my side when I get scared out of my skirt! Nyx: sick Skyla, you don't normally wear a skirt. Skyla: sick Hey, I'm making a point! Brian: Go on with the story Blackie. Blackie: Alright. It all started one day when.... segment veiw the SpongeRadiers' base as we see the team preparing for a trip Edd: This is fantastic! Blossom: Yeah. Spongebob: Your first major concert in Holywood! This is certainly gonna be the best thing for The Cartoon Flamers! Clam: Fun night! WALL-E: some boxes and then he loads them into the boxcar Spunky comes in, but is taking more boxes then he can normally handle Mr. Blik: When are we gonna leave soon? Spongebob: As soon as we get the train loaded with all the equipment. Gordon Quin: Eh, Sponge, can you tell me why we're taking Frisco #6 for this trip and not Frieght 642? Spongebob: Because Frieght 642 s under repair right now, and this is the only other train availible. Gordon Quin: Oh, right. Waffle: Splee. (but then, near the base a diesel with D10's shape approaches.] Diesel: Now, it's time for the Catoon Flamers to fall. then uses his claw to grab the cases for the Cartoon Flamers' instruments evily as he leaves. Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes